


Fire and Ice

by 3ds_Allen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, This fic was an excuse for me to describe Keith wearing thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ds_Allen/pseuds/3ds_Allen
Summary: College student Lance McClain didn't ask for super cool ice powers, but that's what he got. Him and his friends, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro from the hero alliance of Voltron, commanded by their leader Allura. Keith Kogane is a college student as well as a lone hero, who coincidentally appears at the scene with them frequently. Neither Lance, nor Keith are aware of who the other truly is, outside of their daily student lifestyles anyway.





	1. Chapter One

 Stopping another alien attack wasn't how Lance wanted to spend his Saturday night but that's exactly what he was doing.  He was directed by the lady in charge, Allura to the south side of the city- along with Hunk and Shiro- to stop another Galra terror attack, Hunk directing civilians to safety while Lance and Shiro took out the Galra soldiers.

 Despite it being a serious job, Lance found it pretty enjoyable. He liked protecting the people of the city, and using his ice powers for a good cause. Plus, there was something satisfying about taking down Galra soldiers.  

 Of course, he didn't quite like getting shot at by purple aliens, which is exactly what was happening to him now. He was crouched between the wall of a building and a wall of ice he'd put up, trying to get into contact with Shiro or Hunk for backup.   

 "They won't be able to get to you right now." Pidge's voice rang out from his ear piece. Pidge was the fourth member of their team. She mostly did her part from the comfort of her bedroom, or a high tech computer room in the team's headquarters, not only tracking and directing the boys but also providing help with Galra locations, and occasionally sending one of her experimental robots along to help. When things were real tough though she would join them in action.  

 Lance groaned in response, getting ready to lower the wall and take his chances when he heard an odd noise. It kind of reminded him of someone pouring gasoline over a fire, except louder, and more intense. Before he could even come to that conclusion though, he noticed the intense heat, and the fact his protective wall was _melting_.   He quickly put down what remained of the wall, only to see the Galra soldiers burning, and a lone boy standing among them. He was tall, but not taller than Lance himself, and he couldn't make out his face, the mask over his upper face prevented him from doing so. His dark hair was pulled back in a low, short ponytail, and while Lance would have liked the observe the outfit that gave away the fact he was some sort of hero as well, he could really only focus on the thigh high boots he was wearing and his glorious legs. 

 "Blue? Everything alright on your end?" Shiro's voice brought him back to reality and he finally stood up straight, still keeping his eyes on the strange guy.  

 "Huh? Yeah, everything's good. I'll meet up with you guys soon." He responded, before turning his full attention back to the guy. They seemed to just be watching each other, both waiting for the other to say something. Finally Lance asked, "Who are you?"  

 "Doesn't matter." He said, turning around and starting to walk off. That answer didn't sit well with Lance, so he hurried to catch up to him, stepping over charred Galra bodies to do so.  

 "Yeah it does! You just probably saved my life!" He told him.

 "Yo, I dunno if you're just a slow walker or if you found some girl to flirt with among all this, but it's time to head back, get going, you guys are done there." Pidge's voice interrupted, loud enough to be heard by the other male.  

 "Guess you better get goin'." He said with a smirk, before turning and heading off in the opposite direction. It bothered Lance quite a bit but he decided to leave it alone, going to meet up with the others.


	2. Chapter Two

It was a few days before there was another attack. Well, multiple small attacks, causing the team to be split and sent in different directions, much to his dismay. He felt it went smoother when the three of them were able to focus on one area alone but Pidge said they were all such minor attacks that they should be able to easily handle them on their own. However, when he arrived he found that whatever situation had been going on had been taken care of before he could get there. Or at least, right before he got there.

Judging by the burning galra bodies- at least he really hoped they were all galra- Lance had a vague idea of who had been there. A quick look around and he spotted him, he was just starting to leave the area so Lance hurried to catch him.

"Hey!" He said as he approached him, the other male stopping and turning to look at him. "I'll let it slide this time, but could you maybe not take my job?" He asked, crossing his arms. "I was supposed to deal with this attack."

"Maybe you should get here quicker then." He shrugged.

"Maybe you should find your own city to defend!" He snapped. "My team kind of already has this one covered."

"Sure, sure. Aren't I making your job easier though?" He asked. Lance couldn't deny that.

"Well... yeah, but still! It's still my job!" He replied.

"Someone doesn't like sharing." He snickered. "Why don't you go help out the rest of this team you mentioned? They might need it." He said before turning away from Lance and starting to walk off again. He wanted to follow him and keep up the arguing but the reasonable part of him said it would be best to check with the others so he let him go.

***  
When they'd finally finished up Lance had asked the others if they'd came across the same guy but both of them said no. He even asked Pidge if she knew anything, but she said she had nothing. By the time he'd returned to his college dorm room he was tired and more than a little annoyed about this guy.

 He went inside the small dorm room, which he shared with his roommate, Keith Kogane. There was a lot of people Lance wouldn't mind sharing a room with, in fact he'd ideally wanted to have Hunk as his roommate, seeing as they attend the same university, but through a series of unfortunate events, he wound up with Keith. A lot of things about him bothered Lance, mostly due to their very one sided rivalry. A few other things that bothered him though, included Keith's dumb mullet, his pretty violet eyes, and the way he never actually did anything to justify Lance's hatred of having to share a room with him. He was quiet, hardly ever spoke to Lance aside from the occasional greeting or rare short discussion, and a lot of the time he wasn't even there. 

 He shut the door behind him and went and flopped down on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He didn't even bother to say anything to Keith, who was sitting at his desk doing some homework assignment. After some time, Keith commented,

 "You're back pretty late."

 "Yeah, I had some stuff to take care of."

 "Must've been important."

 "Yeah, sorta." He shrugged. Outside of the team, no one was aware of what Lance was doing in his free time. At least, no one was supposed to be aware, so of course he wasn't fixing to tell Keith exactly what he'd been doing. He was waiting to see if Keith was going to ask anymore, but he seemed to have reached his conversation limit for the day because when Lance uncovered his eyes and sat up, he was back to working on his assignment. Part of him wondered if their conversations would continue longer if he pushed it, but the other part of him wasn't in the mood to get some sarcastic comment from Keith, which was inevitable whenever they talked longer than two minutes. Deciding he wasn't interested in that at the time, Lance just laid back down and left Keith alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm so glad people are actually interested in this! I'm also glad I figured out how to set it to say more than one chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

From then on Lance started keeping a closer eye out for the mysterious man with fire powers. So much so it started to actually effect his abilities. They had just returned to their headquarters- which was a secret, deep underground area in their leader Allura's large house- and Shiro approached him after they'd changed out of their suits.

"Hey, Lance, has everything been okay lately?" He asked him, clearly very concerned about him.

"Huh? Yeah, everything's fine." Lance told him.

"Are you sure? You've seemed... distracted, lately."

"Oh... yeah, um... remember that guy I told you about? I've just been keeping an eye out for him. He's so weird, I just wanna know what's going on with him." Lance explained.

"Is it that important?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, even if he isn't working with us, he's still helping, right?" 

"Yeah, but, he keeps showing up where I'm supposed to be protecting!" He complained, his jealousy showing clearly. Shiro couldn't help but laugh, catching on.

"Lance, maybe you should try thanking him for his help? Why don't you two work together a bit, if he keeps showing up with you." He suggested. "I just don't want you to stay distracted out there, not only could you get hurt but so could others around you."

"I know, I know. I'll be more alert from now on." He assured him.

************************

Sure enough, the next time Lance was dealing with an attack on his own, _he_  showed up. Red outfit, mask shrouding his eyes, and thigh high boots and all. Lance remembered Shiro suggesting they work together, but thinking about it now that would be an awful idea because Lance would be far too focused on his legs. Still, Lance wasn't fixing to let this guy- who until further notice he would refer to as Red- take these attacking soldiers out on his own. They'd set their attack in the very center of town, an area always heavy with people and surrounded by buildings. Lance didn't like having so many obstacles, with buildings and cars and civilians trying to escape, but he'd have to work with it. He didn't get a chance to speak to Red until they found themselves back to back in the middle of the street.

"It's nice to see you again." Lance said, glancing back at him. He was fascinated with how his powers work, and just how /lethal/ they were. Lance had always thought his powers were impressive, his abilities to freeze his enemies, freeze the ground below them, and erect sharp icicles from the frozen surface he created. But ice melted. Red's fire powers on the other hand would only be stopped by water, and a lack of oxygen. At least, if his powers obeyed basic rules of reality as Lance's did.

"Same to you." Red replied, focusing entirely on the Galra soldiers on his side.

"It's kind of funny how you always show up where I am." He said, looking away to bring up a wall between him and a soldier coming from his side.

"I was going to say the same thing to you. Where's the rest of your team?"

"There's another attack across town, they're taking care of it." Lance told him. He looked back at him again and noticed something was off. It seemed Red's powers did have a limit, his flames weren't going as intensely as before. "Hey, calm your powers for a moment, I have an idea." He told him. At first it didn't look like Red was going to listen to him but he decided to give in, and as soon as he did Lance brought up a wall around them, hoping it would last long enough for Red's flames to return to top intensity. He turned to face him, taking the moment to rest himself. He was lucky the wall was thick ice, he could hear the bullets from their alien technology guns hitting the outside.

"Will this even hold up?" Red asked him.

"We can only hope. You seemed to be slipping there, thought you could use a break."

"Thanks... what do I call you?" He asked.

"Ice Strike, at your service." Lance said with a grin, holding his hand out to him. "What about you, what do they call you?" He asked.

"Heatwave." He replied, going to shake his hand. As soon as their hands touched they yanked them back, Heatwave not realizing Lance's hand would've felt like touching ice and Lance not realizing Heatwave's hand would've felt like putting his hand down on a hot stove top.

"Nice to finally get your name. Now, if only getting you outta my town would be easier." Lance laughed, trying to cool his burning hand with his other hand.

"You aren't gettin' rid of me so easily, sorry to say." He smirked at him. "I'm sure you can learn to share though. I thought you've been doin' alright with that today."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not, but if it's what I got to do then I'll put up with it. Will your powers work fully again, because this thing isn't going to hold up for much longer before it starts melting." He said. Heatwave ignited a small flame on the palm of his hand before nodding.

"Yeah. Bring it down." He said. Lance did so and while he looked to freeze soldiers on his side, he heard a familiar noise. The same one he heard the first time he encountered Heatwave, and when he looked back, sure enough he'd had taken out a good portion of the soldiers on his side. Any remaining seemed to decide it wasn't worth it and were retreating. Lance was more than a little impressed, but he turned his attention away so he could focus on the problem still at hand.

 Once it was all cleared and they were good to go Lance had intentions of trying to keep Heatwave around for at least a short conversation, but while his back was turned the other male had practically disappeared, because when Lance looked again, he was nowhere to be found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make an attempt to draw their hero outfits or something because for a writer, i SUCK at clothing descriptions. Also, finally just barely reaching that 1000 word word count with this one. Also I am 9000% sure I went with the cringiest names I could but everything I found when looking for suggestions sounded ten times worse.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lance eventually returned to the room, Keith didn't even acknowledge his presence until he walked past him. That's when he spun in his desk chair to face him.

"You smell like you just walked through a forest fire." He said bluntly.

"Good evening to you too, Keith." Lance replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He walked over to his bed and happily laid down, closing his eyes.  
"Well you do." He shrugged, turning back to his computer. "Where have you been anyway?" He asked, actually sounding curious.

"In town." He said. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Mostly because there's no where around here for a forest fire to be." A silence fell between them, and Lance was impressed the conversation went on that long. He decided to see if he could drag it out any longer. He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at Keith.

"There was another one of those attacks. In town I mean.""

"Did you see it?" He asked.  
"No, but I saw the aftermath."

"That must have been fun."

"...Do the attacks ever scare you?" Lance asked him. He sat up all the way now, interested to hear his answer.

"What?" He turned to look at him again.

"Do they ever scare you?" He asked again. Though unpleasant, Galra attacks were common enough for everyone to simply learn to live with. It wasn't an ideal situation, but aside from Voltron taking care of them as much as they could, they couldn't exactly do much more.

"No. Why would it? Don't we have a literal team protecting us?"

"You mean Voltron?" Lance perked up a bit.

"Yeah, them." He turned away from him again, his eyes focused on his computer screen. Lance looked and saw he was playing some online game, something he made sure to make note of so he could tease him about it later.

"They're pretty cool, huh?" Lance asked, never passing up a chance to talk highly of himself. "Especially that blue one, man he's great."

"I guess so." He shrugged. Not the response Lance hoped for, but good enough.

"Are you in a good mood today?" He asked.

"Not anymore than usual. Why?"

"You're talking more than usual."

"Because you're asking more than usual."

"Yeah, because you're actually responding to me. You don't talk much you know." He crossed his arms.

"I don't have much to say. We aren't exactly best friends or anything, why does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't but... I dunno, I'm stuck sharing a room with you, and it's weird how quiet you are."

"Is it now?"

"Yes. It is." He huffed.

"Well I think it's weird how loud you are. And persistent. I'd think even you could tell when somebody wants to be left alone." Keith told him. So it was back to how it usually was. Lance _could_  tell when somebody wanted to be left alone, but that didn't mean he particularly cared. At least, he didn't care when it came to Keith. However, this time he knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of him, he'd reached the point where he annoyed him enough for the time being and from that point on Keith would only get more and more irritated with him.

He'd pushed him pretty far before, early in the semester, but that time Keith had given him a look so terrifying it shut him up around him for the next week. Now, he knew it was time to stop talking. Maybe he'd get more out of him tomorrow.

* * *

  
  
Lance couldn't help it, he continued to keep an eye out for Heatwave when they were dealing with a Galra attack. He seemed to have laid off for a while though, because the next time, he didn't come across him. He started to realize that he was a big help, he hadn't had to work that hard in a while. He was grumbling to himself about being annoyed with him for not showing up- Even though he knew he didn't exactly have any obligation to- when he heard Shiro's voice in his ear piece.

"Blue, who was that guy you were talking about?" He asked.

"Who, Heatwave?" He asked. "Firey dude with nice legs?" He narrowly dodged a bullet from one of their crazy alien guns, quickly freezing the soldier in place.

"... Sure. I think he's here with me." He said. He knew Shiro had been sent across town to deal with a bigger attack with Hunk, whose voice he heard next.

"Dude, I don't get what you were complaining about, this guy is great! He can take out more in one hit than either of us can." He said.

"Well if you get a chance to talk to him, tell him it's rude to just not show up." Lance said, still bitter that he wasn't there this time. He may have enjoyed this job, but that didn't mean he didn't like having to work a little less harder. It at least meant he had more time to rest.

"What, did you have a date or something?" Hunk snickered.

"N-No! As if!" He absolutely did not like the way his face heated up at even the thought of that.

"Whatever. We're done here, we'll be over there soon enough to help you out, ok?"

"Yeah, okay. Tell Heatwave I'm going to punch him in the throat the next time I see him for abandoning me like that."

"Don't punch him in the throat." Shiro told him, and even though he couldn't see him, he knew he was rolling his eyes, something he did often around Lance. Finally Pidge decided to chime in.

"Look, you guys keep talking about this dude, one of you needs to record him or something so I can see how he works." She said.

"Why does it matter?" Lance asked.

"Because, I can only see so much from behind this computer screen."

"You'd see more if you actually came with us." He muttered.

"Yeah but then whose going to tell you what to do? Now stop talking and start freezing, or you're never going to get done over there." She told him. Lance rolled his eyes but finally shut his mouth, turning his attention back to the attack at him. He was still waiting on Shiro and Hunk when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So, how's it going being left on your own again?" He spun around to face Heatwave.

"How did you get here so quick?! I thought you were across town!" He said.

"Hey, I have to keep some secrets. Now stop getting distracted." He told him. Lance was about to reply when Heatwave roughly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, just as a Galra soldier pointed their gun at him. He was quick to freeze them in place, before turning back to Heatwave, who'd already began taking care of the other soldiers around them. He knew it was useless to try and talk to him so he turned back to the soldiers. A big enough icicle to one of them while frozen would completely shatter them. While he did that he got ahold of Shiro again.

 "Black, I think you guys don't need to bother coming by, Heatwave showed up so we got it covered." He said.

 "He did? That was fast. But ok, if you're sure." He said.

 "Yeah I'm sure, we can take care of this." As he said this he dodged another bullet, freezing the soldier in place as Heatwave called back to him to be careful.

 

 By the time they had finished Lance was exhausted, but Heatwave didn't seem the least bit tired. 

 "You know, it's really unfair to show up a few times in a row and then just disappear. Gives me false hope that you're always gonna be there." Lance told him, crossing his arms.

 "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." He replied. "You said you could handle this stuff."

 "Yeah but I got used to you being around!"

 "That's your problem." He shrugged. "Besides, if I help you everytime you might get lazy, and we don't need that now do we." He put his hand on Lance's shoulder, and he quickly jumped back from his burning hot touch.

 "Hey, you need to let those things calm down before you touch someone." He said, rubbing his shoulder and trying to cool it off.

 "Right, sorry. Guess I better let you go now, I'm sure you and your team need to meet up."

 "Wait. Maybe you should come with me, you could maybe work with us." Lance suggested. Heatwave shook his head.

 "Yeah, no thanks. I'm not big on teamwork."

 "Yet you keep working with me." Lance pointed out.

 "... Whatever. Look, I gotta get going. I'll see you around sometime." He said. Lance thought about stopping him, but decided to let him go this time. He watched him walk away for a few moments before finally remembering he had a team to meet up with.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to describe Keith in thigh high boots, but also there seems to be a lack of klance superhero au's (at least I've had trouble finding them) so I'm trying my best, even though I'm weak in the superhero area. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
